The first star
by Futago-chan39
Summary: The first stars shines brightly, says the man who is looking at it sadly


**Greetings! Its me again trying to write something, this just pop in my mind so I wrote its just few minutes ago I start writing 11:45 pm and its 12:06 am! Banzai! I manage to write a one shot!**

Everything was blurry and fussy I try to stand up and regain my balance and sight I look around and find myself in nowhere, just a grassy place before a forest.

Out of nowhere a girl with a pink short hair approach me and hold my hand, it's so warm she lead me to a forest, while walking in the dark and seems to be dangerous forest i was blinded but a light a cosy light ray that hits my face, I feel the girl let go and I immediately miss its warm so I tries to open my eyes

"Where are we?" I asked while I look around

"We are at the forest between Jewelry Kingdom and Seed Kingdom"

"Really? I don't remember this place being this beautiful…. Also thanks for bringing me here…ummm"

"Fine" she simply said

"Pardon?"

"My name"

"Oh! What a nice name" I smiled at her

"Want to roam around?" she ask

"Sure, it's a really nice place"

"It is!" she hold my hand and lead the way again…. How weird my heart is beating so fast and I feel like my face will turn red every moment she smiled at me….

We had a picnic; we rode the boat, play, and do fishing

"Bright!" she beamed

"Yes, what is it princess?" I ask her and she turn red

"H-here" she put a flower crown on my head

"Thank you, its beautiful" I thank her and she turned red a darker shade this time, I giggle on how cute she is

"I want to give you something…. Like a remembrance…" she said and looks down

"Sure… but why are you making such face?" I ask her

"Wait for me here ok? I will just get something" she tell me

"Oh? Sure take your time" I smiled and she runs to the forest

I pick some flowers and arrange them, I also make a flower made ring _its simple but cute like her_ I said to myself, while I'm alone and collecting flowers I keep trying to remember how I end up here but I cant

I saw a wild flower beside the river _so amazing trying to stay put up and alive, a beautiful creature of the God above which isn't noticed and appreciated_ I smile and stare at the flower for a little bit longer then I saw my reflection in the water…. So clear and nice like a mirror and I saw the sky reflected, I decide to look up and look at the sky

I lay my back on the ground and look up what a nice day, it's a beautiful day out here birds are singing, flowers are peacefully blooming, wind is peacefully flowing and it touches the water who flows beautifully.

 _I wonder where is she now_ its been an hour or so, she is still not here _hope she is not lost in the woods_ while cherishing the view I slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake up I saw a pair of red ruby eyes and I realize that I'm using her lap as a pillow. I try to stand up but end up hitting my head to her chin

"Oww!"She said while rubbing her chin

"I am sorry, sorry I don't mean to, I'm so sorry" I look at her with apologetic eyes

"Oh… I'm fine it's my name after all" she said with a smile

"Sorry…" then I noticed that its already afternoon just by looking in the sky whose light are now warm orange

"Sorry I slept to long and even use your lap as my pillow"

"Its fine, you look so peaceful though it's kinda cute" she said with tin pink on her cheeks

"Also here" she was holding a locket, a golden heart shaped locket "I want to give it to you"

"Oh… how kind of you we just met and you're giving me this locket" I said while rubbing my nape

"I really want to give this to you…. Please accept this" she then put the locket it my hand and hold my hand

"Am so grateful thank you so much" I look at her face and she seems about to cry

"Bright…. Say my name please" she held my hand and place it on her cheeks I started to get confuse

"Fine, why you're about to cry? Did I say something wrong?" I ask her

"Please be good, please don't forget, please keep that smile of yours" she then lean and kiss my for head, the sun is starting to set

"F-fine?!" I panicked she start fading and I start crying for unknown reason

"IKANAIDE!" I hug her tight then she turn to shining fragments that fades away when the sun is totally set

I keep crying then I look up…. "I swear to the first start that I Bright Jewel will never forget" I keep on crying until u passed out

"ONII-SAMA! ONII-SAMA! Please wake up and open your door Oka-sama and Otou-sama is calling you"

I wipe my tears and notice a locket a golden heart shape locket in my hand…..

"ok altezza im awake, I will just fix myself and ill go to the thrown room"

"alright onii-sama"

I stare at the locket and open it the picture of the girl…. Fine….. is in the locket she is smiling then it all hit me like a bullet…. Fine….. Princess Fine….. my love who died from incurable illness….. she is in my dream…. I cried and cried…..

Brace yourself Bright she want you to smile…. I wipe my tears and look outside the first star is out there alone shining at its brightest

I walk out of my room with a sad smile while the locket hang in my neck…..


End file.
